Días de Varsovia
by Sara Kovac
Summary: O cómo fue el primer encuentro entre Sherlock Holmes e Irene Adler, con el príncipe de Bohemia de por medio.


No puedo volver al fandom sin darle las gracias, esta vez en especial, a la señorita sara_f_black. En primer lugar, por mostrarme esta maravillosa frase que ha inspirado mi trabajo (también el suyo, del cual espero estar a la altura): _Fui yo quien llevó acabo la separación entre Irene Adler y el último rey de Bohemia._ En segundo, por emocionarse tanto con Irene Adler y Sherlock Holmes como yo. Y gracias también a HotApplePieElkChocolatePizza por animarme a seguir publicando en este sitio. Y por leer. Y por disfrutar, sobre todo.

Espero que os guste mi pequeña aproximación al pasado, una vez más, de Holmes y la mujer, y no haber hecho una cosa demasiado rara xD (sólo lo justo).

* * *

La había visto por primera vez bajo las luces de un escenario, en el Teatro de la Ópera de Varsovia. Era la única que destacaba entre un reparto por lo demás mediocre. Holmes acudía invitado por Heinrich von Ormmstein, famoso por ser el enviado imperial en Gran Bretaña, pero que en esta ocasión no representaba a un imperio sino a su propia familia.

A Holmes no le gustaban esos asuntos. Las historias de faldas le aburrían soberanamente. Dentro de su retorcida lógica, la pasión de las mujeres no era complicada de desentrañar, y las volubles apetencias de los hombres demasiado importantes que cometían errores rozaban la vulgaridad. Esto no era nada nuevo. Un heredero al trono más inquieto de la cuenta y una joven y hermosa contralto que le había arrebatado todo el poco juicio que pudiera tener. Si había aceptado el encargo, era por razones puramente económicas, y por la posibilidad que ofrecía de viajar y conocer otro país.

_Usted puede descubrir cualquier cosa, señor Holmes_, había dicho su cliente. _Saque el trapo sucio que haga que mi primo despierte del encantamiento bajo el que lo tiene esta maldita Adler. _

Aquella noche, cuando finalmente la escuchó interpretar aquel aria, con el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros apenas cubiertos, el mentón alzado y orgulloso, su voz vibrante de sentimiento reverberando en las paredes del teatro, Holmes ya sabía mucho de ella. Su procedencia norteamericana, sus viajes, unas cuantas historias amorosas y lo larga que podía llegar a ser su mano. Por dinero, sí, pero también por diversión. A esas alturas, mientras se removía con impaciencia en el asiento del palco, Irene Adler ya era para él la clase de misterio que estimulaba su intelecto, y el caso comenzaba a tener pinceladas de interés.

Al final del espectáculo, en su mejor actuación de admirador interesado en felicitar a la prima donna y obsequiarla con un ramo de flores, intentó acceder a los camerinos. Fue imposible. Había dos escoltas vestidos de negro impidiendo el paso. Uno de ellos, muy torpemente por su parte si intentaba engañar a alguien, llevaba el emblema de la casa real visible en una esquina de su pañuelo. Holmes se retiró. Al parecer, este acercamiento técnico conllevaría más tiempo del que había calculado.

Heinrich von Ormmstein le concedía tiempo y recursos suficientes para seguir intentándolo, ya que su celo no había disminuido, y el de Holmes no hacía más que aumentar. No necesitó más que forzar un poco su conocimiento de idiomas y un disfraz para obtener un puesto en el mantenimiento del teatro e ir acercándose a ella y a Wilhelm. Observar. Un día tras otro. Descifrar la regularidad de las visitas, descubrir en las expresiones de los rostros y en las voces ahogadas por la puerta del camerino los cambios de humor de la pareja. Una vez más, la impenetrable era ella. La que nunca salía en compañía de su amante, la que siempre mostraba una aséptica sonrisa o una agradable indiferencia. La perfecta actriz.

Lo que Holmes nunca se hubiera imaginado era que, desde aquella aparente inactividad, ella también estaba observando.

Era el día anterior a la última representación de la temporada. El invierno se echaba encima y la lluvia caía sobre los márgenes del río. Él había salido a dar un paseo para despejarse, para pensar, a pesar del agua que empezaba a empaparle el pelo y los hombros de su abrigo. De repente, un coche de caballos se detuvo bruscamente a su lado.

Él buscó lo lógico: protegerse. Lugares donde resguardarse, elementos que poder utilizar como arma. Dudaba mucho que los dos escoltas de Wilhelm fueran lo suficientemente listos como para haberse percatado de su presencia en torno a éste y a la señorita Adler, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Pero la puerta se abrió, y desde el interior, quien le miraba con una dulce sonrisa y con los ojos más penetrantes con los que se había encontrado nunca, era nada más y nada menos que ella.

-Va a coger una pulmonía, señor Holmes.- había un tono irremediablemente divertido en su voz, que a él le irritó. O quizá no era eso lo que le irritaba. No, no era eso. Era el hecho de que ella supiera su verdadera identidad.- Hágame un favor y suba, pretendo dedicarle mi actuación de mañana por la noche, y no me gustaría que por una simple testarudez se la perdiera.

Era increíble que pudiera caber tanta sorna en la expresión de un rostro tan hermoso, en la cadencia aterciopelada de una voz grave hasta su justo punto, que le hacía competencia al rumor del agua del río y de la lluvia. Exactamente. Su voz era líquida, y sus ojos eran aristas de hielo, cristales rotos que se burlaban de las heridas que causaban.

Holmes sabía que debía aceptar aquel lugar seco en la cabina, aquella invitación, que esa conversación podía ser crucial para la resolución del encargo del bueno, por decir algo, de Heinrich Von Ormmstein.

Pero ella seguía sonriendo, y sabía demasiado, y en este momento era un dulce enemigo potencial, como aquellas criaturas venenosas que atraen a sus víctimas con un despliegue de colores e inteligencia. Su prudencia le impedía ponerse en un posible peligro. Es más. Su orgullo le impedía ceder, admitir que ella se le había adelantado, por la razón que fuese.

Preparó su mejor acento alemán (el del personaje que había adoptado) al tiempo que cruzaba su mirada con la de ella. Impasible. Sereno. Genuinamente confundido.

-Perdóneme, _fraulein_. Pero no sé de quién me habla.- respondió, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el vivo retrato de la inocencia pintado en la cara.

Ella pareció sonreír por un breve instante mientras la puerta se cerraba y el coche comenzaba a alejarse, precedido del repicar de los cascos de los caballos.

* * *

No volvería a dejarle ventaja. Aquella mañana se había dado cuenta de que Irene Adler no la necesitaba. Había recorrido el mismo camino que él por sí misma, aunque en rectas paralelas, y no iba a darle la oportunidad de alejarse un solo paso más.

Había tenido el tiempo justo de ocultarse tras la puerta, un segundo antes de que ella la abriera y la pesada hoja de roble le cubriera. La habitación estaba en penumbra y el rumor de la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales. Él esperó que el ruido fuera lo suficientemente intenso como para velar el sonido de su respiración, aunque se estaba esforzando en hacerla lo más lenta y superficial posible.

Ella cerró la puerta de un empujón, sin volverse a mirarla siquiera, y desde su refugio, Holmes la observó quitarse el chal empapado que cubría sus hombros, los delicados guantes de piel, el sombrero que descubrió una cascada de cabello, unas puntas rizadas y húmedas que habían escapado del peinado.

Y entonces se preguntó qué hacía allí.

Había acudido dos horas antes, mientras la señorita Adler se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios para la voz en el teatro, y había tenido tiempo de revisar sus pertenencias, sus cartas, su agenda. Había recabado un par de direcciones de las que podría solicitar información, unas cuantas cartas encendidas de amantes y admiradores, y un par de brazaletes que tenían un gran parecido con los sustraídos a la zarina unos meses atrás, en San Petersburgo. Más que suficiente para ponerle las cosas claras a Wilhelm von Ormmstein, para desvelar ante el mundo quién era realmente Irene Adler. Podría haberse marchado y el caso estaría cerrado.

Pero su atención había llegado más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Quería conocerla. Quería saber quién era la mujer que había burlado su engaño. Qué quería de él cuando le había invitado a subir al coche de caballos aquella mañana.

En cualquier caso, había cometido el error imperdonable de llegar demasiado tarde. De seguir allí cuando la inconfundible cadencia de los pasos de ella, que había aprendido durante largas tardes en el teatro, empezaron a resonar sobre el pasillo. Apenas había tenido tiempo de esconderse, y ahora estaba allí, mirándola desde la oscuridad, su talle perfecto recortado contra la débil luz de la ventana.

Mientras se desvestía, Holmes la vio como no la había visto nunca. Más vulnerable, con un punto de cansancio, pero en absoluto débil o frágil como otras. Irene Adler era distinta. Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer igual.

Nunca supo exactamente qué le impulsó a dar un paso hacia delante y abandonar las sombras que le protegían. Desde luego, no fue la racionalidad de la que siempre se jactaba. Su paso provocó un sonido hueco en el suelo de madera, apenas perceptible, pero lo suficiente como para que ella se girase.

La expresión de sorpresa, quizá de temor por un instante, le dio a Holmes una leve sensación de victoria.

-Buenas noches, señorita Adler.

Ella suspiró aliviada al reconocerle, bien por la voz o bien porque la luz había iluminado sus facciones.

-Es usted.

-¿Esperaba a alguien más?

-Quizá.- ella se había llevado la mano a su esbelto cuello.- Una nunca puede estar segura de que nadie le pisa los talones.

-Especialmente cuando lleva una vida de crimen y seducción, supongo.

Irene soltó una carcajada breve y seca.

-Hace que parezca tan vulgar, señor Holmes. En realidad, es otra de las artes que practico. De hecho, cuando me enteré de quién era, pensé que quizá su presencia se debía a algo de eso... Luego descubrí que no.

-Parece que sabe mucho sobre mí.

-Casi tanto como usted de mí.- se acercó a él, dos pasos. Distancia suficiente para tocarle si extendía el brazo.- Así que, dado que nos conocemos tanto, ¿podríamos tutearnos? Creo que el asunto que nos ocupa requiere confianza.

Fue a sentarse en un sillón cercano, sin apartar la vista de él, serena. No había encendido ninguna luz, y Holmes recordó de repente aquella frase de Shakespeare: "la noche me oculta con su velo; si no, el rubor teñiría mis mejillas por lo que antes me has oído decir". ¿Utilizaría ella la oscuridad como medio para volverse más impenetrable? ¿Iba a acabar alguna vez este juego, esta confusión entre cazador y presa?

Carraspeó.

-¿Qué asunto cree... crees que nos ocupa?- inquirió.

-No soy bienvenida en la familia von Ormmstein. De eso estoy segura.- sacudió la cabeza en un ademán negativo, aunque la sonrisa no había desaparecido del todo de sus labios. Su gesto sabía a resignación.- Ahora sólo me queda ver cómo lo enfocan ellos.

-Mi cliente me encarga que te pregunte a cambio de qué pondrías fin a esta relación.- se limitó a responder.

Irene rió. Una carcajada cristalina y cortante.

-Se equivocan si creen que mis afectos dependen de eso.- concluyó, con lo que parecía un punto divertido.

-¿Entonces?- insistió él, curioso. Quizá desde su escepticismo, o por la inevitable diferencia de inteligencia y belleza que separaba a la joven contralto y al heredero al trono, no terminaba de ver qué podía arrojar a una mujer como ella a los brazos de un hombre como él, si no se trataba del dinero y las influencias.

-Tampoco dependen de la razón.

Incluso en la penumbra, detectó en su rostro una cierta condescendencia, como quien le explica a un niño verdades elementales. Algo en el interior de Holmes se removió, un pinchazo de rabia. Normalmente, el que alguien le mirase con condescendencia, sólo haría que levantase más el mentón y le devolviese una sonrisa más cargada aún de lástima, porque se trataría de una mirada desde la arrogancia del necio. Pero había algo en Irene Adler que ponía levemente en duda la habitual confianza que tenía en su propia superioridad. Odiaba que ella pudiese parecer condescendiente, y con razón. Que ella le preguntase si había amado alguna vez le habría hecho reír. Pero había callado, y eso demostraba que ella, de alguna manera, había visto que en esas lides le superaba con creces.

-Lástima.- continuó, tras el breve silencio. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, fingiendo despreocupación. ¿Querían jugar a ver quién era mejor actor? De acuerdo.- Porque quería hacer de intermediario para un trato. Por supuesto, los Von Ormmstein no estaban dispuestos a compensarte de ninguna manera. Yo sólo quería ayudarte y forzarlo.

Una pequeña victoria: Irene entreabrió la boca, momentáneamente embargada por la sorpresa

-¿Y eso por qué sería?

La respuesta era complicada. No obstante, él intentó salir airoso.

-Porque no eres como ellos decían. O como yo pensaba.

La mujer se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, en un involuntario gesto de interés, y la luz pálida de la ventana brilló en sus ojos. Ese instante de brillo fue la declaración de intenciones más vehemente que había visto en ella.

-En el buen sentido, imagino.

Él se limitó a sonreír, en silencio. Ambos sabían que de ser en caso contrario, de haberla encontrado ordinaria, o mezquina, ni siquiera se habría molestado en mantener aquella breve conversación.

Durante un minuto, nadie habló. La lluvia seguía arreciando contra el cristal de la ventana y volvía temblorosa la luz de la luna y de los faroles de gas que provenía de la calle. A dos metros de distancia, un hombre y una mujer se observaban sin ser capaces de elegir las palabras correctas.

Fue ella la que habló. Rompiendo el hielo una vez más.

-Wilhelm no es mejor que ellos. Lo sé.- se alisó la falda sobre las piernas, distraída.- Aún así, me gustaría saber si es capaz de luchar por mí.

-Deduzco, entonces, que me vas a dejar marchar. A pesar de que haya entrado aquí y pueda desvelar tus secretos más oscuros.

-A pesar de que vayas a desvelarlos, sí.

Por extraño que pudiese parecer, ella había enunciado esa frase sin rastro de resentimiento o de amargura. Lo había hecho con la cabeza alta, calmada. Seguramente pensaba, o sabía, que él sí se regía por la razón a la hora de escoger sus afectos y lealtades, y que en ningún caso existía un motivo racional para que la favoreciese a ella.

Holmes nunca había visto a nadie aceptar con tanto valor una derrota.

-Comprendo que sea tu trabajo. La vida nos ha puesto en bandos distintos. Así es como funcionan las cosas.- y con esas palabras, ella se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia él. - Debes irte. Wilhelm está al llegar y no sospecha nada. Inventar una excusa sobre tu presencia sería divertido en otro momento, pero no ahora.

Le tomó del brazo y le guió hacia la puerta, empujándole suave pero firmemente. Holmes se dejó arrastrar, envuelto por su perfume, dulce con un toque ácido, sobre la calidez de la piel. Aquel aroma se quedaría clavado en su cerebro. A partir de entonces, sería capaz de reconocerlo en cualquier parte, de diferenciarlo de todos los demás.

-Yo también espero, entonces, que él sea capaz de luchar por ti.- concluyó, antes de calarse su sombrero empapado.- De cualquier modo, me alegro de haberte conocido.

Franqueó el umbral de la puerta y se giró, justo a tiempo para sentir cómo ella le soltaba, y ver la sombra fugaz de una sonrisa halagada.

-Me temo que la vida volverá a unirnos.- fue lo último que le dijo Irene Adler, antes de dirigirle una breve mirada y encajar la puerta con un clic, separándolos, al menos, hasta que la vida les uniera de nuevo.

* * *

La última representación de la temporada no tuvo lugar.

Fue cancelada por la tarde, un par de horas antes, debido a una indisposición de la intérprete principal. Se devolvió el importe de las entradas a muchos espectadores insatisfechos. Entre ellos, no figuraba el nombre de Wilhelm von Ormmstein, cuya presencia era aparentemente segura. Era como si ya supiera que aquella noche no habría espectáculo.

Sherlock Holmes leyó la noticia en un periódico olvidado en el tren nocturno que le llevaba hasta París, desde donde tomaría otro transporte que le devolvería a Londres, ciudad a la que regresaba con un trabajo cumplido y el pago por este en el bolsillo. No hacía demasiado frío en el tren, ni el caso había sido más complicado que en otras ocasiones, pero al plegar el periódico y volver a dejarlo donde lo había encontrado, sintió un escalofrío y el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros.

Sabía que ella no estaba enferma. Sabía que nada le habría impedido ponerse su máscara de nuevo y gritarle al mundo desde el escenario, ni siquiera la decepción de que Wilhelm hubiera sido tan pusilánime como, por otro lado, ya esperaba. Pero hacía falta muy poco para sumir a una mujer, a una simple cantante, en la nada. Bastaba con una carta de un enviado imperial a un teatro, con la voluntad de un futuro rey.

Irritado con el mundo y consigo mismo, Holmes se levantó del asiento del vagón restaurante y recorrió a zancadas el pasillo que llevaba a su compartimiento. Por primera vez, sentía que no había aportado su pequeño grano de bien, o de justicia, con la culminación de un trabajo.

Y si alguna vez la vida volvía a cruzarles y ella le devolvía el daño causado, tendría que aceptarlo.

Porque se lo merecía, después de todo.


End file.
